


Stacked

by InsaneSamurai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSamurai/pseuds/InsaneSamurai
Summary: This is my first ever Danganronpa x reader fanfic and of course I’m starting off with the fandom’s favourite liar





	Stacked

"W-well cuz, y'know... I'm pretty stacked, so..." Iruma started her explanation "I figured I'd take my clothes off so he'd be too flustered to touch me!"

After she said that, she continued to ramble on about how she "shows her panties to boys all the time" and how she "has the body of a goddess"

Iruma finally stopped when Kiibo decided to speak up "most of that was unintelligible nonsense, but it would seem that Iruma has an actual alibi."

"Yup. And I'm pretty sure we can all agree That the one who's REALLY stacked here is (Name)-chan!" Ouma suddenly said with an innocent tone

"W-Wha?!" (Name) stuttered as she blushed and stared in shock at Ouma "Oh come on. Iruma-chan can flap her gums all she wants, it's obvious who's more stacked!"

"Agreed!"

"Well, He's not wrong.."

(Name) couldn't stand being talked about like.. that, she suddenly raised her voice "ENOUGH ABOUT BOOBS WE HAVE A MYSTERY TO SOLVE HERE!!"

-a day later-

"(Name)-chan! Let's hang out together!~" Ouma happily declared as he approached her, (Name) tensed up upon hearing his voice and turned her head "I-I don't think that's a good idea.."

Ouma stopped and thought for a moment "why not? Is it because I said you were more stacked than Iruma-chan?"

'HE GOT IT SPOT ON IMMEDIATELY?!' (Name) only stared at him, rather surprised that he found out quickly

Ouma drooped upon seeing that he was indeed correct, he pouted and folded his arms "I'm sowwy (Name)-chan~ Iruma-chan was hogging all the attention when in reality, she's saying all that because she's jealous of your cream pies!" He innocently implied and grinned

"O-OUMA SHUSH!!" (Name) argued loudly and covered his mouth, Ouma did indeed quiet down but he suddenly started tearing up

"W-why are you yelling at me..? I just wanted to compliment you!" Ouma suddenly started crying like a child who just got disciplined, he emitted a few hiccups which made (Name) feel awful

"I-I'm sorry, I just got really flustered.." she tried reasoning but Ouma raised both his arms in a 'hug me' motion, (Name) assumed if she did he'd feel better

Gently hugging him, she rested her chin on top of his head, she heard him stop and instead felt a nuzzling feeling on her chest

"Aaaah... (Name)-chan's boobs are even softer than I expected!"


End file.
